


Eli

by shirusnake



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, One of my favourite characters in all of MGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirusnake/pseuds/shirusnake
Summary: Just an abridged summary of Eli.





	

Eli didn't deserve the hand that he was dealt in life. He was a polite boy, and always used his manners. He had respect for his elders, and always looked both ways before crossing the streets. In time, his environment had shaped him into a bitter creature devoid of feeling loved or like he belonged. No matter how hard he tried, his superiors and caretakers would only look down on him with scorn. It was no wonder that the boy ended up making his escape that fateful day when he was only seven years old. He was only just beginning his field training in a war-torn Africa. It was the perfect proving ground for the boy who had only practiced in a controlled environment. 

In the wilds of Africa, left to his own devices, Eli became a wild and rowdy youth. He was finally free of the control of the cruel adults who ruled his life. Eli eventually came into contact with a pack of like-minded boys, and together they made their life in this desolate region. Eli had become a real-life Lord of the Flies. Eli ruled his men with an iron fist. They were harbingers of anarchy to all who crossed their path.

Roughly five years after making his escape, the boy was finally confronted by the man who he believed to be the root of all evil; his father.


End file.
